Outlaws
by Nara Shikamaru
Summary: Gene Starwind runs into a mysterious Saiya-jin, who reveals himself to be Son Gohan. Gohan asks if he and his father may board his ship for a while. What will become of this? *Uploaded: Prologue*
1. Default Chapter

::Walks out, flashing a peace sign::  
Hnn. This is the first thing I've written in a while, no da? It's been two, maybe three months, since last time I posted anything here. I'm going to make it short. In the time I've been *silent*, I've been thinking about the fanfic -=Outlaws=-. I've decided to take out Sailor Moon/Usagi because I can't really find plot-space for her. Ohh well. 'kay then. Let's see....Son Gohan, Son Gokou, Gene Starwind, Jim Hawking, Aisha ClanClan, Suzuka(Maybe), Tenchi Masaki, and the Princess Ayeka will be the main characters in the fic. Focusing more or less on Gokou, Gohan, Tenchi, and Gene. Ryoko, Washuu, and other various characters from each show may show up. Dunno yet. Anyways, about this chapter.  
  
This chapter speaks of the beginning of an adventure for our heroes. I've chosen to make this pretty much AU, because I just wanna. And people will indefinitely be OOC, Out of Character for idiots who don't know that, because it's an AU. Now...This will talk little about why Gohan and Gokou are there, it just shows how this paticular adventure starts. Just wait, and you'll see just how they screwed up Gohan's and Gokou's lives. Now...Uh, read on?  
  
__________ (o.o)___________  
| |  
| ^^^ |  
| Dancing Kirbies, heh heh!! XD!! |   
|____________________________________________|  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
  
Gene Starwind looked around the smoke-filled bar on Blue Heaven from the doorway, and sighed softly. "It's gonna be another long night...." He slowly strode over to the bar and sat next to a person who was crouched over, with a ragged cloak setting on his shoulders.  
  
"What'll it be, Gene?" said a grizzly bartender, with a white mustache and the barest fringe of white hair left.   
  
"Don't care...Just make it strong," Gene said.   
  
A few moments later, Gene was given a brown/orange liquid that smelled as though it had been brewed in a toilet. Gene took the cup in his hand, pinched his nose with the other, and gulped down the liquid. "AGH!! That's the sickest thing I've EVER tasted!"  
  
"You said "strong". That's the strongest we've got."  
  
The crouched person looked up slowly. "I'll take one of whatever that was he just drank."  
  
"Hmm? Alright, suit yourself." The bartender reached under the bar, pulled out a small mug of the foul-smelling liquid, and poured it in a medium-sized cup. "Here ya' go."   
  
The stranger nodded slightly and took the cup, sat up a bit straighter, then tossed back his head and poured the contents into his mouth. Then, after setting the cup down, he whiped his mouth of with his sleeve.  
  
"Man, how can you stand that stuff?" Gene directed to the one who had just drank it.  
  
The man turned to Gene, the light slightly showing his shadowed features from beneath the hooded cloak. He appeared to be a man of about nineteen or twenty, with black eyes and black, spiked up hair. "My dad makes things much worse..." He looked to the caster gun on Gene's belt. "Hmm..You any good with that thing?"  
  
Gene smirked and nodded. "Of course I am. Wouldn't carry it if I wasn't any good with it, would I?"   
  
"...Show me." The stranger stood up to his full height, about an inch taller than Gene.  
  
"What? You doubt my word? You obviously don't know who I am. The name's Starwind. Gene Starwind. Greatest Outlaw alive." He stood up, and made a mock bow.  
  
"...I told you to show me."   
  
"..Can't. This is Blue Heaven. I really shouldn't have even brought this thing in, but I did. Guns aren't allowed to be fired here. ESPECIALLY not this baby, heh heh." Gene placed a hand on his caster and patted it gently. "Besides, I don't just use a gun. I'm dangerous in hand-to-hand combat as well. EXTREMELY dangerous." He smirked slowly.  
  
"Then punch me." The stranger said simply.  
  
"Alright, but remember, you asked for it!" Gene brought his fist back, and slammed it towards the one with the cloak. Just before the fist slammed into his nose, he vanished and appeared behind Gene.  
  
"Ahem.." He tapped Gene's shoulder slowly. "You said you were dangerous. I could have dodged that when I was five-years-old."  
  
Gene turned around, stunned. "How the hell did you do that?!"  
  
"It's a simple technique...Listen, you said your name was Gene Starwind, right? You're the one with 'the ship'. My father and I need a ship to get a ride to some place. That's why we're here. Our ship broke down, and we don't have the money to fix it.   
I was wondering if you'd be willing to let me and him ride with you until you make it to where we wanna go."  
  
"Hmmm..Well, we could use a little more help...Maybe..Listen, why don't you come back to the ship with me? Me and Jim, my partner, are leaving tomorrow. Me and Jim will talk it over, then we'll tell you. If we both agree, you can go and find your dad, and then we'll take off. Deal?" he said, extending his hand.  
  
"Deal." The stranger took his hand and shook gladly.  
  
"Oh yeah, before I forget, what's your name?" Gene asked.  
  
"Son Gohan."  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Oii...I know it's kind of crappy, but hey, I don't claim to be a professional writer, nor will I ever. ::Shrug:: Blah blah. More of the story will unfold within the next chapter, a'ight? Okay.   
  
Ja ne.  
  
--SonGohan 


	2. Chapter 1: And the story is told...

::SonGohan walks out on stage, holding a GameBoy Advance::  
Well...uhh...like I said, this story is majorly AU, and certain things from Outlaw Star, Tenchi Muyo!, and DragonBall Z, will be left out or changed, so as to work with the plot. Think of it this way: Combining the three Worlds of these shows changed things.  
  
With this said, uh, let the show go on, eh?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Son Gohan? Weird name. So your name is 'Son'?" Gene said, as they began walking to the ship-dock.  
  
"No, the name's Gohan. Family name is Son..." Gohan said, walking beside Gene.  
  
"Oh, I see. Okay."  
  
About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the huge mass of red-painted metal called the Outlaw Star.   
  
"Hn..So this is it? This is the legendary Outlaw Star?" Gohan said, looking up at the ship.  
  
"Yep! Well c'mon, let's get on it." Gene walked up to the door. "Gilliam, open the door."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. Who is this with you?" came the reply of noone visible.  
  
"Who said that?" Gohan said, arching his brow.  
  
"Oh, that's just Gilliam. Gilliam the Second, to be correct. He's like the ship's brain or something. Don't worry." Gene turned to the ship once more. "Gilliam, this is Son Gohan. We're interviewing him to see if he can be a registered member of our crew."  
  
"Oh, alright then." The door slowly opened, and Gene and Gohan walked inside of the ship.   
  
After Gohan entered the doorway, he slowly took a look around at the interior. "Hmm...interesting," he said, when he saw the cable-run where the small robots the were the "embodiment" of Gilliam. "What's this for?"  
  
"That's what Gilliam's little robot-things use for transportation. Don't ask." Gene said, walking to the main deck of the ship.  
  
"I won't..." Gohan said, following Gene.   
  
When they reached the main deck, Jim ran up to Gene. "Hi Gene! Who's this? Did you borrow money again? Geeeeennnnneee, you know you don't need to borrow money from people! It raises our debts! How many is that this month? Seven people?!"  
  
Gene sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head. "No Jim, it's not like that. This is Gohan. He's interested in becoming a member of our crew."  
  
"Ohhhh!!!" Jim said, and hopped up, extending his hand to Gohan. "Hiya! The name's Jim, Jim Hawking! Pleased to meet 'ya!"  
  
Gohan shook his hand and nodded. "I'm Son Gohan. Pleased to meet you."  
  
Gene turned to Gohan, and sat down on the floor, motioning for the other two to do the same. "So anyways Gohan, why is it you want to travel with us, other than the fact that your ship is busted?"  
  
Gohan sat down slowly, followed by Jim, and sat next to a wall. "If I tell you, you have to swear to never tell another soul."  
  
Gene and Jim each nodded, so thus Gohan continued.  
  
"About four years ago, when I was sixteen," Gohan said, closing his eyes slowly, "me and my father left the planet Earth in search of adventure in space, leaving behind my mother and younger brother. We eventually reached a planet called Jurai...where the Crowned Princess Ayeka was ruling at the time. Well, this planet Jurai was beautiful and peaceful. It wasn't quite what we expected, but we stayed there for a little while. Something about the weather there, or maybe some element in the air, I don't know what it was, caused my father and I to regrow our tails-" Gohan was cut off by Jim shouting something, and Gene shouting "WHAT?!"  
  
"Oh...Well I guess you should know that we are Saiya-jins, from the planet Vejita-sei. Well, a LONG time ago, Freeza destroyed the planet, blah blah, my father was sent as a small child to the planet Earth to conquer it for the Saiya-jins, but he bumped his head one day while his adoptive grandfather Gohan, whom I was named after, accidentally dropped him. Anyways, that particular story is too long to tell. Let's just say he forgot who he was."  
  
"I thought that all Saiya-jin were extinct from the explosion..." Jim said slowly, eyeing Gohan as though he didn't believe him.  
  
"Well, that's sort of true. I myself am not pure Saiya-jin, because my mother was human. There exist only two pure-blooded Saiya-jin in this universe. One is the Prince Vejita, and the other is my father, Son Gokou, or Kakarotto, as his Saiya-jin name goes."  
  
"Hmm...How do we know you're a real Saiya-jin? I don't see a tail," said Jim questioningly.  
  
Gohan pulled up his long, brown cloak slowly, then pulled up his shirt, revealing a brown and furry tail wrapped around his waist. "Now do you believe me?" he said, pulling the shirt and cloak back down.  
  
"Y-yeah.." Jim and Gene both said.   
  
"Good. Now, back to the story..See, when a Saiya-jin looks at the full moon, they transform into a sort of were-ape. An Oozaru. But that's not all of it..After the third or so week, we began to become a slightly bit more aggressive. At the time we didn't know that the Saiya-jins and Juraians had been at war all those years ago, but we were. As the aggression grew, we felt weirder and weirder. Until one night, when we were asleep, we woke up totally different..."  
  
--Flashback o' Rama!--  
  
Gohan arose slowly from his small bed and walked to the mirror, and looked at his face. He saw jagged, blue lines jutting down from his eyes, and blue streaks in his hair. He flexed and growled, smirking slightly. "Hnn..It feels good to be out." He popped his back, then walked over to the sleeping mass that was Son Gokou. Red and yellow streaks were in his hair, and red lines in the same pattern as Gohan's jutted out under his eyes. "Spark! SPARK WAKE UP!" He smacked him in the head.  
  
"Huh? Wah..?" Gokou said, rising slowly. "What is it? Zero? Is that you? We're out already? I thought it would take longer to take control of the bodies."  
  
"Heh, we're out alright. And we have some strong bodies too. Stronger than the ones we had, too." Gohan, or Zero, said, smirking again.  
  
"Interesting..So, it's night time. Let's fuck up this place and leave, alright?" Spark said, rising slowly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
--End the Flashback Sequence--  
  
"...Wow. So what does that mean, Gohan?" Gene said, looking to Gohan.  
  
"Well...I THINK that since sometime, before the time of my father, the Saiya-jins sent a force of fighters to Jurai to fight, but they got slaughtered. And MAYBE their souls lingered the planet rather than going to the next dimension, waiting for a Saiya-jin to inhabit. In theory, they've become our subconscious. They're actually really good at running from things, and are excellent space pirates. Anyways, our bodies fucked up the planet under the control of Zero and Spark, and then they became Oozarus and destroyed the royal palace. After they changed back, they took a Juraian ship and took off. The only way I really know to switch from me to him and back is through mass pain. Well, four years later, we ended up crashing the ship on a nearby star/comet thing, and we came here. We've picked up a few weapons on the way, learned a few new tricks and all.  
  
"Ayeka grew very angry, easily enough to say, and sent the entire remaing Juraian army at us. After the first year, they gave up and returned, making Ayeka even more angry. So she sent a messenger to a young man on the planet Earth, a man named Tenchi Masaki. He was only part Juraian, but he was a great warrior and swordsman, wielding the Juraian sword Tenchi-ken. He's been chasing us for three years relentlessly, and we ended up here. Hopefully he hasn't found us yet, but it's completely urgent to get away from here as soon as possible. So when I found you, the one with the so-called ultimate ship, of course I had to ask."  
  
"Hmm...Gohan, me and Jim will be right back." Gene and Jim stood up and walked out, then in maybe five minutes, they returned.  
  
"Well, what did you two decide?" Gohan said, slowly standing up.   
  
"As long as you two follow the rules, you're on the ship," Gene said, smirking.   
  
He then extended his hand to Gohan. "Welcome to the crew of the Outlaw Star!"  
  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
::SonGohan appears out of nowhere, with a random associate of SBC DSL Internet Services, holding a gun to his head and twitching violently::  
  
One...of these assholes...killed my DSL connection..::Twitching grows more violent:: I...will aven-::SonGohan gets cut off by the man screaming loudly::  
  
SBC Associate: You didn't pay the bill! For over four months! We -HAD- to cut it off!!!  
  
SonGohan: ...That's bull. -_-; My parents got the monthly notice from the bank, showing which checks were received. EVERY MONTH "Southwestern Bell" shows up! I'LL KILL YOU!!! ::SonGohan dives at the associate man, discarding the gun::  
  
SBC Associate: AHH!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HELP ME!!! GET THIS FREAK AWAY!!! ::The associate flees the building, leaving an enraged SonGohan to himself::  
  
SonGohan: ...I despise the service of SBC DSL. -_-; So I'll be switching back to a crappy 56K connection, until someone else provides local DSL service, 'cause my parents can't stand dealing with Southwestern Bell. And this is why I haven't been updating my craptacular--(Copyright: 1995 Stephen & Friends Co.)-- stories. And if anyone's sent me any e-mails during the duration of my internet disconnection, I'll get back to those shortly. Alright then. Aside from that, I'd like to say that any message in these next few chapters, as long as my internet is dead, will be strange, and will more than likely hold no sway to the story. Also, I've begun working on my THE ANGEL WAR fanfic along with this one, since I decided I can do it and I want to. Wee...::SonGohan begins humming softly:: " 'cause I'm too sporkylicious for ya' babe.." ..Er, sorry. Lack of sanity kicking in, no?   
  
Anywho, I'll be killing my ranting for now, since this has nothing to do with the crappy story you by chance clicked on. If you've read this far, you're either A: A patient individual, B: Extremely bored, or C: Even more insane than I.  
  
And now, the infamous saying amongst Americans who wish they could speak Japanese:  
  
Ja ne.  
  
--SonGohan 


End file.
